


Onsen

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge | Italian Version [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Koga è quel genere di persona che non ama le manifestazioni pubbliche d'affetto. Lo mettono a disagio e lo imbarazzano, costringendolo a mostrare quel lato più dolce, e in egual misura anche possessivo, della sua personalità che preferisce tenere ben nascosto agli occhi altrui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Prompt: Kiss (Naked)
> 
> ☆ Maritombola: 11. Gelosia

Koga è quel genere di persona che non ama le manifestazioni pubbliche d'affetto. Lo mettono a disagio e lo imbarazzano, costringendolo a mostrare quel lato più dolce, e in egual misura anche possessivo, della sua personalità che preferisce tenere ben nascosto agli occhi altrui.  
Per quel motivo si sente particolarmente combattuto nel rendersi conto degli sguardi che gli altri clienti di quel centro termale stanno lanciando al suo compagno.  
Doveva essere una vacanza. Un modo come un altro per stare soli e rilassarsi ma Oogami non riesce neanche per sbaglio a sentirsi disteso perché Adonis, vista la sua personalità e la totale mancanza di malizia, sembra quasi non rendersi conto dell’effetto che ha sugli altri, e Koga non sa dire se si tratta di una fortuna o meno. Da una parte, ovviamente, non vuole che Adonis cambi solo per un capriccio legato alla sua gelosia, ma dall'altra il fatto che sia in grado di essere sempre gentile e disponibile con tutti, unito alla sua ingenuità, sono per Koga tanto una condanna quanto una fonte di un immenso calore nel petto - si è innamorato di lui anche per quel motivo, in fondo.  
Inoltre, cosa non nono importante, Oogami si sente possessivo e territoriale nei suoi confronti, e mal sopporta la vista di ragazzine sospiranti e di disgustosi uomini di mezza età che dal loro arrivo hanno seguito il suo compagno con lo sguardo. Persone alle quali ha riservato delle occhiatacce minacciose, volte a scoraggiarle senza dover fare delle assurde e imbarazzanti scenate di gelosia - o addirittura baciarlo davanti a tutti come per dire: “Lui è mio! Andate al diavolo!”.  
E per quanto siano ormai soli all'interno di una delle vasche termali, Koga non può evitare di sentirsi ancora parecchio nervoso e contrariato, al punto da scivolare fin sotto il pelo dell’acqua, lasciando all'esterno solo gli occhi.  
Sbuffa, facendo scoppiare davanti a sé delle piccole bollicine. Mantiene quella posizione per qualche momento per poi puntare lo sguardo proprio su Adonis che, notato il suo stato d'animo, lo sta a sua volta guardando incerto.  
«… Koga?»  
Si costringe a riemergere, senza però rispondere. Non vuole essere antipatico né inutilmente acido nei confronti di Otogari, perché in fin dei conti sa che non è colpa sua e non vuole ferirlo, ma è ugualmente complicato venire a patti con il suo carattere.  
«Mi dispiace…?», riprende Adonis, con tono ancora insicuro.  
«Eh?»  
«Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offeso?», gli chiede aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«No», sbotta allora Koga, sentendosi preoccupato alla sola idea che Otogari possa avere quei dubbi, «Sono gli altri il problema», si costringe ad ammettere.  
«Gli altri?», ripete Adonis confuso.  
«… ti... guardano», mormora dopo un momento di silenzio, cercando di non sembrare un idiota - cosa che, a conti fatti, gli sembra impossibile.  
Otogari inclina un poco il capo, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia appena accennata ma che Koga riesce ugualmente a scorgere.  
«Perché dovrebbero guardarmi?»  
Oogami apre la bocca quasi sorpreso per poi richiuderla, assumendo un’espressione quasi contrariata.  
«Ecco! Neanche te ne accorgi!», esclama a quel punto, smettendo per un momento di pensare e sbattendo le mani sull’acqua in un gesto di stizza, iniziando poi a gesticolare e incespicare sulle sue stesse parole con dei: «Sei... sei… ecco… gli altri...»  
“Sei bellissimo. Fantastico. Perfetto”.  
Sono i suoi pensieri a essere, come sempre, più sinceri della sua voce, ma fortunatamente ad Adonis sembrano non servire ulteriori spiegazioni. È diventato bravo nel leggere le sue emozioni, intuirne i pensieri e vere intenzioni, e allungando la mano afferra quella di Koga. La stringe delicatamente intrecciando le dita con le sue, piegando poi le labbra in un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.  
«A me... basta che sia tu a guardarmi», risponde piano, e Oogami non può non sentire il cuore esplodere - un po’ per l’imbarazzo e un po’ per l'emozione.  
Ricambia la stretta della mano con sicurezza, faticando a nascondere il viso improvvisamente più rosso e caldo.  
“Come può dire certe cose… così?! Maledizione!”, esclama mentalmente, trattenendosi dal voler sprofondare di nuovo sott'acqua.  
«Certo che lo faccio! Devo tenerti d'occhio!», prosegue infatti con tono leggermente più acuto.  
Adonis sorride ancora con le guance leggermente arrossate, e Koga si sente sul punto di mandare all'aria tutte le sue convinzioni sulle manifestazioni pubbliche d'affetto.  
Sono in una vasca termale. Chiunque potrebbe entrare e vedere due ragazzi, nudi, in una posizione compromettente ma...  
«Oh… al diavolo!», esclama afferrandolo per le spalle, bloccando e spostandosi rapidamente sulle sue gambe. Adonis non reagisce ai suoi movimenti, né si sottrae quando Koga si impossessa delle sue labbra, iniziando a divorarle avido.  
Le lambisce dapprima con la lingua, e dopo aver stuzzicato con i denti il labbro inferiore, cerca di approfondire il bacio, insinuandosi all'interno della sua bocca.  
Adonis mugola contro le sue labbra, e solo qualche momento dopo riesce a reagire quasi timido, abbracciandolo e facendo aderire i loro corpi nudi.  
Koga trema visibilmente, sentendo subito dei brividi familiari percorrerlo da capo a piedi, ed è quella consapevolezza, la necessità di lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di più intimo, a far scattare in lui un freno.  
Si costringe a fermarsi appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, incapace di mettere per davvero una vera e propria distanza tra loro due... anche se il respiro Adonis che gli carezza il viso e le labbra è una tentazione fin troppo grande per i suoi ormoni fin troppo sensibili.  
«Non… azzardarti a guardare qualcun’altro che… che non sia io, okay?», borbotta, cercando di mettere fine a quel discorso.  
«Non voglio guardare nessun altro», risponde Otogari, senza mostrare incertezza ma solo quella sua sincerità quasi disarmante che strappa un sorriso sollevato e rassicurato a Oogami.  
«… e suppongo che il nostro bagno sia finito qui», prosegue Koga, permettendosi di dare voce a un'urgenza ben diversa, che trova l’approvazione anche negli occhi dell’altro.  
Forse la vacanza che si sono concessi non è iniziata nel migliore dei modi per lui, ma in quel momento si sente pronto a dimenticare quella prima parte di giornata per dedicarsi completamente al suo compagno.


End file.
